Sheepdog
Sheepdog is a Lunar Child who was only ever seen on the Lunar Children Forums. Despite being a cultist, they had a fairly relaxed attitude, even speaking with the players at one point. Sheepdog was last seen in The Spire. It is unknown if she survived the cataclysmic event that took place there on 4/23/16. Description Despite being a cultist, Sheepdog has a very laid back personality. They don't seem to stress the rules of the cult too often, and even partake in conversation with the players on occasion - something that would be seen as blasphemous by the rest of the Lunar Children. Their hobbies include drawing comics and making art in the name of Luna. History Sheepdog was first seen on the Lunar Children Forums replying to a few forum posts. Her posts were attempts to calm other cultists who were growing restless. Her profile revealed that she often enjoyed drawing comics and making art, which is coupled with her title on the forums "In house artist". Sheepdog's posts were deleted during the forum purge. Following this, Sheepdog, just like all the other forum members, were locked out of posting as the players now had control of the forums. Surprisingly, Sheepdog suddenly was able to post on the forums once again on April 1st, 2016. While this was mostly done as an OoC joke on the GM's part, it was stated to still be considered canon. Sheepdog told the players she knows who they are, and that if they relaxed then she has some information to share. Sheepdog told players that Tyler had been teleported back to the Fishery after players submitted the Song of Soaring on 11/11/15. She also reveals that the Lunar Children had locked Tyler in a trunk for a period of time after capturing him. She says that she never agreed with the cult's acts of torture and sacrifices, and says that they definitely went too far with how the treated Tyler. For more information about the 4/1/16 update, read this article. It is unknown what happened to Sheepdog after this. Later that month was the cataclysmic event that killed many Lunar Children who were staying at The Spire, where Sheepdog was last located. Whether or not Sheepdog died is unknown. Conversations Forum Post 1 Sheepdog is seen trying to relax a Lunar Child who is contemplating suicide. Kalfu9000: "I have been a child of Luna for 3 months now so I am not exactly new, but this is the first time I have seen our forums." Kalfu9000: "I fucking hate every damn disgusting fucker in my life, I am so fucking angry at everything I almost even hate all of you." Kalfu9000: "But I could never say that truthfully. Father, Mother, and all of their children have been my saving grace for the last while." Kalfu9000: "But I can't fucking stand it anymore. I want to ascend, I want to escape this reality." Kalfu9000: "I long to be free of this mortal coil, and I have already read that just simply suicide will only bring me even more greife." Kalfu9000: "But if somethign does not change soon, then I will probably make a big change to many others when summer is over and I am back in highschool." SheepDog: "Hey friend, try and contain all that rage for just a bit." SheepDog: "Come to next weeks meeting and you will probably be relieved to some extent." SheepDog: "All of the new moons and crescents seem to want to have another one of the "group ceremonies" again so maybe that will put you in a good mood." Forum Post 2 Sheepdog reassures Hina616 that they will not be punished for breaking a small rule. Losna152: "What do you mean out of state? We only have the meeting grounds, the holy building, what the hell are you talking about?" Hina616: "Why would I to get in trouble??? I don't understand, Iwas just trying to make myself better for serving Luna." SheepDog: "Calm down friend, we have some out of state members, I mean I thought we all already knew that given the fact that one of our admins is not even in the country atm but take it easy man." SheepDog: "Don't worry, you haven't been with us too long and what you did is a very minor offense that you didn't even know about" SheepDog: "I am almost positive you will be fine, they might yell at you a bit though heh heh." Forum Bio Sheepdog introduces themselves as an artist. "I consider myself a decent artist, I make comics every now and then and I am a pretty enjoyable guy. However all of this is thanks to none other than Luna and my devotion to her. All of my art I dedicate to her and her greatness. Praise be unto her so that I may continue to improve and make better and better art in her holy name." April 1st Posts Sheepdog tells players what happened to Tyler on 11/11/15 during the April 1st Update. SheepDog: "I know you people are in here so just be chill about it and let me know whats happening, I have some information for all of you right now that you might wanna hear." SheepDog: "Im not really sure how I have managed to get access to this place while no one else can, but I see you guys used that power that is held here a bit." SheepDog: "Things have been.... going... I guess you could say, here at the lunar spire still despite various screw ups and the hole 11/11 flop." SheepDog: "But your last song actually did something goodish and badish both both sides standards." SheepDog: "Tyler was brought through one of the parallelos and then back to the fishery, idk exactly what happened to him there but he proceeded to run right back to his house." SheepDog: "He is held up in there now and some of the children are trying to keep an eye on him but something there wont let us get any closer, something kind of fuckin freaky to say the least." SheepDog: "We can hear him in there in his house but we can't see him. But I am sure he is ok for now." SheepDog: "I never have in terms of the torture and blood sacrifices." SheepDog: "But the way they treated this Tyler guy was just a bit much." SheepDog: "We nearly killed him multiple times, and that point where we held him in a trunk for a couple days was going overboard." Trivia * Sheepdog is actually a parody of a player named Wolfcat who also often drew comics. * Most of Sheepdog's posts on April 1st, 2016 were references to Jadusable's April 1st video. Category:Characters